<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blueprint by woobot (lu_woo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861749">blueprint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot'>woobot (lu_woo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which maybe all it takes is a cold winter night and a secret date for doyoung to realize his feelings for johnny.</p>
<p>(and a kiss helps too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blueprint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“May I know why you had to blindfold me for this?” </p>
<p>There’s a chuckle from Johnny as Doyoung grips at the taller one’s arm, clinging onto him in fear of Johnny letting go of him or possibly losing him as they walk. “Because there’s no way you would have agreed to this if I <i>didn’t</i> blindfold you.” </p>
<p>Doyoung lets out a groan, his free hand hitting against Johnny’s arm. “Where the hell are you taking me? And you do realize that I can still say no to this when we get to wherever you’re dragging me.” </p>
<p>“Up,” Johnny says, his arm lifting up against Doyoung’s side, helping him step up. “You won’t say no,” the older one says confidently and Doyoung can practically feel the grin that’s surely on his lips. </p>
<p>“I should have just hung out with Jungwoo like I usually do on Friday nights instead of this,” Doyoung grumbles, “Jungwoo would never have kidnapped me and taken me to some sort of place that he knows i won’t like.” </p>
<p>“Doyoung,” Johnny groans, “Please,” the other laughs and Doyoung can feel him stop walking, making him bump into him at the sudden stop. “Do you really think I would take you somewhere you actually wouldn’t enjoy?” </p>
<p>Doyoung purses his lips out and lets out a huff, his arm sliding out from around Johnny’s only to cross in front of his chest. “No but-” </p>
<p>Doyoung’s words are cut off when he feels Johnny’s hands slide around his face. Fingers slowly untie the blindfold, letting the silk slide off of his eyes and Doyoung immediately squints at the sudden surge of lights. It takes a moment for Doyoung to clear his vision and adjust from the total darkness. When he does though, he presses his lips together at the sight in front of him. Johnny has moved to the side, enough for Doyoung to see exactly where he brought him. </p>
<p>There are Christmas lights everywhere, adorning the dozens of trees that surround them. There’s the sound of laughter and a group of kids come rushing by, all of them with candy canes sticking out of the corners of their mouths, fluffy pom pom hats bobbing as they run. The smell of coffee and delicious sweets fill the air despite them being outside. And in the middle of Doyoung’s vision, he sees exactly what Johnny brought them to do. </p>
<p>“Ice skating?” Doyoung says with a gasp. “You brought me to <i>ice skate</i>?” </p>
<p>“Yep,” Johnny nods with a smile, “I brought you to go ice skating with me. And before you say it,” Johnny quickly adds, “I’ve never done it either so I’m going to be just as bad as you are.” </p>
<p>“<i>Johnny</i>,” Doyoung whines, “We’re going to break something!” </p>
<p>The older one rolls his eyes, his hand extending out to grab back onto Doyoung’s wrist, narrowly missing his actual hand. “Then we can spend Christmas in casts and laugh about it. Come on,” he says, eyes meeting Doyoung’s, “Let’s go get our skates.” </p>
<p>In hindsight, Doyoung really should have seen something like this coming from Johnny. The older one loves to embrace the entire winter season and is always wandering out and doing all sorts of activities. Johnny is the first one to send texts in their group chat whenever he sees a flyer of some kind of event going on or a new seasonal decoration change that is deemed a popular sight. So with it being the second week in December, Doyoung should have guessed that when Johnny showed up in his room at just after four and told him to get dressed, they would be going to a winter related event. <i>Ice skating</i> though, definitely was not on Doyoung’s radar. </p>
<p>It’s not that Doyoung doesn’t like to indulge in the holiday spirit, he just does it differently. He’s all about the cozy clothes, the sales at the malls, the decorating his apartment, and of course all the lovely Christmas themed movies that are constantly playing. He’s not particularly fond of the cold weather, his cheeks and nose always getting way too cold and even with heat packs in his pockets, Doyoung can already feel his hands beginning to go numb. As much as he hates to admit it to himself though, Doyoung is a bit interested in trying out ice skating. He always sees the rink on his commute home when he doesn’t feel like cramming into the subway after class. It’s piqued his interest, he can’t lie, and now that he’s currently sitting on a bench waiting for Johnny as he grabs their skates, he can feel the smallest little tinge of excitement running through him. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Johnny sighs from behind Doyoung, “The line is ridiculous. Bunch of kids that don’t know what sized shoes they wear.” </p>
<p>The skates are plopped down in front of Doyoung. They look huge, intimidating, <i>dangerous</i> even with the blade guard on. Doyoung bites down on his lip, his head tilting at the shoes. Johnny however, goes right to taking his own shoes off and sliding on his skates, finishing lacing one up before Doyoung even budges. </p>
<p>“Do you need help?” Johnny asks as he stands up, taking a few steps in the skates before he turns and looks at Doyoung. “Need me to lace them for you?” the older one teases, fingers reaching out to attempt to pinch at Doyoung’s cheek, only to get pushed away. </p>
<p>“I can do it myself,” Doyoung huffs, his hands finally reaching for his skates. </p>
<p>As it turns out, Doyoung apparently can <i>not</i> do it by himself. The laces are annoyingly difficult and seem to criss cross in ways that don’t seem possible. Doyoung laces one shoelace through the same hole twice, making a long sigh push past his lips, one that he thought Johnny wouldn’t notice but the older one does and soon, Johnny is kneeling in front of him, hands swatting Doyoung’s away. Doyoung can’t even protest because he’s sick and tired of attempting to lace his shoes. What he can do though, is bite down on his lip as he watches Johnny do such a simple favor for him. The momentary flutter in his heart quickly gets pushed away because it’s nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary for them, just something a friend would do. </p>
<p>“Ready?” Johnny asks. </p>
<p>Doyoung furrows his brows, tilting his head as he peeks around Johnny’s figure to look at the rink. It’s a decent sized area but it’s full of people. There’s couples holding hands, trying to skate carefully with each other. Kids that glide along easily, kids that stumble and fall with every step, kids that are clinging onto the side, tears in their eyes. Thoughts soon fill Doyoung’s mind. What if he falls? What if he gets hurt? What if people <i>watch</i> him fall? Doyoung hates doing things that he doesn’t know. Hates getting surprised by activities that require some sort of skill that he can’t prepare for beforehand. This is definitely one of those moments that Doyoung is feeling terribly unprepared for. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Johnny laughs, “You’re not going to get any more ready by sitting here staring at the rink instead of actually getting in and learning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, Doyoung is <i>terrible</i>. The ice is incredibly slippery and Doyoung nearly fell backwards the second he stepped out onto the ice, the only thing preventing him was his firm grip on the little wall beside him. The wall that Doyoung still happens to be holding onto, trying to keep himself steady as he attempts to skate even the slightest bit. He’s definitely better than expected, if he’s being honest with himself. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to take a single step without falling straight onto his face. There’s a steady, nice, pace that he’s set for himself, occasionally wobbling back and forth but he easily stops and recovers before he can actually fall. </p>
<p>Johnny has left him, not necessarily on purpose but Doyoung knows Johnny isn’t one to simply settle for being okay at something. The older one isn’t perfect, Doyoung has watched him struggle as he makes his rounds. He’s getting the hang of it though, much more than Doyoung is and when Johnny passes him again, he flashes him a wave and a bright smile, and as he moves away, Doyoung can hear Johnny’s laughter cut through the mummers and conversations of people around him. </p>
<p>“Oh! Is that Doyoung?” </p>
<p>Doyoung turns his head at the sound of his name. He’s met with an unexpected sight, an unexpected but not one that isn’t welcomed. Coming up from behind him, in pretty strides, a bright smile on his face, is none other than Jungwoo. The boy is dressed in a dark green sweater, a cute white colored Christmas tree right in the middle. His fluffy brown hair flutters as he skates up to Doyoung, cheeks rosy as can be and lips shimmering with what Doyoung assumes is Jungwoo’s favorite clear lip gloss. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Jungwoo says, his body slowing down to match with Doyoung’s speed. </p>
<p>“I’m unfortunately here but what are <i>you</i> doing here?” Doyoung laughs, his hand suddenly tightening on the plush of the wall when he feels hands come up around his eyes, sending him into darkness for the second time tonight. </p>
<p>“Guess who?” A deep voice laughs and Doyoung can feel Jungwoo move next to him. </p>
<p>“Lucas! Don’t!” Jungwoo laughs and thankfully, the hands slide off of his eyes and Doyoung can once again see. “Well we’re here because Johnny told us he was going to take you here and ice skating sounded fun.” </p>
<p>“Wait Johnny told you he was taking me here?” Doyoung asks, raising his eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Of course he did,” Jungwoo smiles, “He asked me if I thought it would be okay to take you here.” </p>
<p>“Why would you say yes,” Doyoung whines, his feet stomping against the ice gently. “I was literally just complimenting you saying you wouldn’t take me somewhere I didn’t like.” </p>
<p>“Just because you don’t know it, doesn’t mean you wouldn’t like it,” Lucas adds from behind and Jungwoo clicks his tongue and claps his hand at Doyoung in response. </p>
<p>“Exactly,” the younger one sings. “Come on, Lucas,” Jungwoo hums, his hand reaching behind Doyoung to grab onto the taller boy’s hand. “Enough bothering our little bunny.” </p>
<p>Doyoung watches with a pout on his lips as Lucas and Jungwoo skate away from him. Lucas’s lips wide in a bright smile and he turns back to look at Doyoung, giving him a wink and a handwave before he stumbles forward as Jungwoo tugs him along. </p>
<p>“I had no idea Jungwoo was good at ice skating.” </p>
<p>The sudden sound of Johnny’s voice from besides him makes Doyoung’s heart skip a beat out of shock. Doyoung puts his hand over his chest and lets out a groan, his body bending slightly forward. “Don’t scare me like that,” Doyoung whines, slowly standing back up, his hand grabbing onto the side of the rink to steady himself. “Jungwoo used to figure skate when he was younger.” </p>
<p>“That makes a lot of sense,” Johnny says, his arms crossing over his chest, “He has the perfect figure for it.” There’s a gentle pause before Doyoung feels Johnny’s gaze turn to his. “Maybe you should get into figure skating too.” </p>
<p>“Do you see me?” Doyoung chokes out, his hand slowly letting go of the wall, letting himself steady his balance before he looks up at Johnny. “I can barely even walk and besides,” he huffs, “I’m way too old for figure skating now.” </p>
<p>“And you completely missed my compliment,” Johnny sing-songs, his body moving forward with slow but steady glides. “Come on let’s put my forty dollars to use.”</p>
<p>“Forty dollars?” Doyoung exclaims, “Johnny, you did not pay forty dollars for this did you?” Doyoung’s brows push together, his lips pressing into a pout as he watches Johnny skate away in front of him, the older one turning around slightly, his hand urging him forward. “Johnny!” </p>
<p>Doyoung knows he shouldn’t be ambitious, he shouldn’t take a long glide towards the other. He wobbles for a moment before he takes another step and on the third step, is when Doyoung feels himself beginning to fall. The worst part is, everyone around him doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s tumbling forward, arms flailing out in a feeble attempt at trying to save himself. His breath hitches, eyes squeeze shut and his hands decide to go out in front of him, hoping that it’ll prevent him from falling straight on his face. </p>
<p>Instead of cold, hard, ice, he’s met with something completely different. There’s a thump in front of him and whatever he’s on makes a noise. The shock and fear of falling wears off rather quickly when Doyoung realizes that he fell on <i>someone</i> instead of the ice. His mind immediately starts racing before he even opens his eyes, fearing that he’s fallen on some poor random person that was just attempting to skate. He quickly forms an apology in his mind but as he opens his eyes, he realizes that it’s not a random person. </p>
<p>In front of him is Johnny, the older one with his body leaned back, hands pushed against the ice and a slightly pained expression on his face. Not only is Johnny in front of him but Doyoung is on top of him, his entire torso laying on Johnny, face practically planted into his chest. Doyoung’s entire face turns red, heat contrasting with the cold air outside. He pushes himself off of Johnny, his heart beating too fast for his liking and his eyes wide as he looks at the other. </p>
<p>“Are you,” Doyoung breathes out, not exactly sure what to say, his mind having a hard time processing what just happened. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Despite the obvious discomfort in Johnny’s face, the older one flashes Doyoung a smile. “I’m okay, are <i>you</i> okay?” Johnny lets out a soft laugh. “I looked back and saw you flailing and I came rushing over.” </p>
<p>Doyoung swallows, the warmth on his face seemingly spreading down his entire body, making him suddenly uncomfortably hot. “You didn’t have to come over,” Doyoung stutters. </p>
<p>“And what?” Johnny says, his eyebrow raising at Doyoung, “Just watch you fall and possibly get hurt?” Doyoung’s gaze breaks with Johnny’s, his eyes traveling to look at Johnny’s hand that’s pushed into the ice under them. Just as he notices the small reddening scratch, Johnny shifts underneath him, making Doyoung’s eyes return to Johnny’s. “If you’re okay though, this isn’t exactly that comfortable,” Johnny laughs. </p>
<p>It takes a few minutes for Doyoung to get up on his feet again, his whole body rather shaken from the fall. Thankfully, Johnny helps him steady himself, offering his arm for Doyoung to hold onto after Johnny himself stands up. Once he’s balanced, his hand resting on the wall along the rink, Doyoung puffs his cheeks out, his hand that’s lingering still on Johnny’s arm slides down to his wrist, fingers twisting his hand so his palm is showing. </p>
<p>“You got hurt,” Doyoung says, his eyes staring at the still reddening scratch on Johnny’s wrist. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t hurt that bad,” Johnny responds, twisting his hand away from Doyoung’s gaze. “Just a little scrape, nothing to worry about.” Doyoung presses his lips together, feeling an odd little pull on his heart as he nods his head slowly at Johnny’s words. </p>
<p>They don’t linger for too much longer, both to Doyoung’s pleasure and dismay. He’s thankful to be off of the ice, the surface doing nothing but taunting him. But then there’s the guilt that’s settling in his stomach, knowing that Johnny had spent way too much money for such an activity and he feels as though they certainly didn’t get their money's worth. And soon both of them are back on the bench they started on, hands untying their skates instead of tying them up. </p>
<p>Doyoung takes the time to take in the scene in front of him, much like he did earlier. It’s been probably an hour, maybe an hour and a half at this point, and the skating rink has nearly doubled in volume of people. There’s even more people lingering around, some on benches, their gloved hands holding cups of steaming coffee or hot chocolate, some are posing for pictures in front of the many decorated trees surrounding them, and some are waving to their friends that are busy skating. </p>
<p>As he sits, Doyoung watches Jungwoo and Lucas go by several times. Their hands are together, bright smiles on their faces as they skate together. Jungwoo does the occasional spin, Lucas’s hand holding onto his as he does, only to pull the other against him and Jungwoo with his talent in skating, moves backwards as they share a kiss. Doyoung lets his lips curl into a smile as he watches his friends together. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Johnny says with a clap, making Doyoung look up at him. “Are you ready for part two of your night with me?” </p>
<p>Doyoung’s eyes narrow at the question. “Don’t tell me you’re blindfolding me again.” </p>
<p>“No, no blindfold,” Johnny laughs, his eyes rolling as he sticks his hands out, wiggling them at Doyoung for him to grab. “Promise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no blindfold like Johnny had promised. </p>
<p>What there is instead, is a warm cafe, jam packed with people. It’s definitely not Doyoung’s ideal crowd level when he goes to a cafe but all he cares about is getting warm and that’s exactly what he’s doing. They managed to snag a spot in the corner, one right next to the window, the decorations from outside shining in, matching with the wonderful smell of fresh baked cinnamon pastries and peppermint themed coffees. </p>
<p>The table between them is filled with similar items. Doyoung has gotten himself a peppermint hot chocolate, one with way too much whipped cream and bits of crushed candy cane. There’s an almost matching themed donut on his plate, the desert being frosted with a vibrant red color and delicate holiday sprinkles that cover it. Johnny’s side looks rather similar as well, a matching donut, only his has green frosting instead of red, and a coffee that is way too dark for Doyoung’s liking. </p>
<p>“Thanks for taking me ice skating,” Doyoung says as he wraps his hands around his cup, “It definitely wasn’t exactly what I would pick to do but,” there’s a pause as he looks up to meet Johnny’s eyes, the other wrapping his mouth around his straw. “I had fun.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Johnny says with a smack of his lips, his arms stretching out above his head, his body sliding down slightly in his chair. “You didn’t look like you were having much fun.” </p>
<p>“I did have fun!” Doyoung whines with a laugh, “Don’t ever take me again though.” </p>
<p>Johnny sputters out a laugh, his head leaning back and his hands coming together in a clap. “That won’t be a problem,” he breathes out with a clear of his throat, “I don’t want to have to risk my life again for you.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Doyoung groans, his hands coming up to cover his face. “You act like I chose to fall on purpose!” </p>
<p>“When did I say that?” Johnny says quickly and as Doyoung spreads his fingers to allow the other to be seen, Johnny’s lips curled into a grin. </p>
<p>Doyoung groans again, his cheeks puffing out, hands sliding down off his face, quickly grabbing at his donut and taking a large bite. “Well you don’t have anything else dangerous planned do you? Or can we go back to the apartment safely?” </p>
<p>“Mm,” Johnny hums, his legs moving under the table, feet gently bumping against Doyoung’s. “I don’t think there’s anywhere else I want to go.” The older one pauses, his eyes focusing on the table between them. “There’s one more thing I want to do though.” </p>
<p>Doyoung tilts his head, taking another bite of his donut. “What’s that?” </p>
<p>“I can’t tell you,” Johnny says, his tongue sticking out, eyes meeting back with Doyoung’s. “It’s a secret.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Doyoung laughs, finishing off his donut quickly. “You know I don’t like secrets and especially secrets from you.” </p>
<p>There’s a silence that falls over them, one that lasts long enough for Doyoung to suck in a breath, ready to say something to pick up the conversation again. Only when Doyoung looks at Johnny, he can tell there’s the smallest bit of pink on his cheeks, a color that definitely wasn’t there before. </p>
<p>“I think you’ll like this one,” Johnny says with a smile, “At least I hope so.” </p>
<p>Doyoung blinks and he quickly clears his throat, focusing himself on his hot chocolate instead of the way Johnny is looking at him. He wraps his hands around his cup, holding it up to his lips and taking way too many small sips as he attempts to distract himself from his own blush that’s coloring his cheeks. The longer that Doyoung lets himself be in his own little world, the more his cheeks turn pink though, a direct result of his mind wandering to places it shouldn’t. </p>
<p>He can’t help it though, the thoughts just keep coming and coming, filling his mind slowly. Doyoung wants to blame it on the cold, wanting to chalk up some kind of reason as to why he’s thinking about <i>Johnny</i> so much. It’s not even like this is technically anything out of the ordinary for them. Both Johnny and Doyoung are roommates and they’ve built up quite a friendship over the year that they’ve lived together. The two of them go out like this all the time. They go to movies together, they go grocery shopping together, they hang out like normal friends would. They have their late night movie sessions in the living room, they play board games until it’s past midnight some days, and they cook for each other sometimes as well. </p>
<p>Them like this, seated in a crowded cafe, surrounded by Christmas music and warm sweet treats, shouldn’t be making Doyoung bite down on his cup, his eyes staring down at his fast melting whipped cream. It shouldn’t be making the blush unable to go away on his cheeks thinking back to how Johnny rushed over to keep him from falling while ice skating. It shouldn’t be making Doyoung’s heart beat faster and butterflies fill his stomach at the fact that Johnny has paid for everything tonight, even despite Doyoung making a fuss. This was normal, this is what friends do, yet for some reason, Doyoung feels himself becoming shy at the fact that Johnny said he has something else planned for them, an event that has made Johnny blush as well. </p>
<p>“Doyoung?” Johnny asks, his voice breaking Doyoung out of his thoughts. “You’ve been holding your cup up for like five minutes now and I haven’t seen you take a single sip,” the older one laughs, his hand shaking his cup, ice bumping against the glass. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Doyoung says, lowering his still nearly full cup of hot chocolate to the table. “I guess I zoned out.” </p>
<p>“Come on,” Johnny hums, his hands pushing down on the table as he stands up. “Let’s get home,” he smiles down at Doyoung, “You must be tired.” </p>
<p>Doyoung tilts his head up, jaw dropping slightly at Johnny’s words, his eyes blinking in confusion. “But I thought you had something else planned?” </p>
<p>“I do,” Johnny laughs, “I can do it on the walk home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully they don’t live far enough for it to be a pain to walk home instead of taking the subway. Despite it being cold outside, there’s still plenty of people outside. They fill the sidewalks and nearly every store that they walk past still has a bustling amount of people in them, all bundled up, baskets full of potential Christmas gifts. Even the lines for the bus stops are as long as usual, possibly even longer because though it’s cold outside, it’s still a Friday night. </p>
<p>“What’s the last thing you want to do?” Doyoung asks, his head tilting to look up at Johnny. </p>
<p>“I already told you it’s a secret!” Johnny laughs, his elbow nudging at Doyoung’s, making him sway to the side. </p>
<p>Doyoung groans, his head leaning back with a laugh. “Can you at least give me a hint? Like are we going shopping, are we going to see Christmas lights, are we-” </p>
<p>“If you keep pushing, you’re never going to find out,” Johnny teases. </p>
<p>With a huff and pouty lips, Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest, putting on the tiniest of shows, hoping that Johnny will simply give in and tell him if he makes a fuss. The taller one doesn’t though and just bursts out into laughter when he looks over at Doyoung. </p>
<p>“Stop,” Johnny says through breathy laughs, “You’re acting like a toddler.” </p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t budge with the hint, even when Doyoung tries to trick him into saying it, even when he attempts to bribe Johnny with telling him he’d go to the gym with him, something that Johnny has been begging Doyoung to do for months now (simply because he hates going alone). Nothing though, not a single bit of giving in to Doyoung. </p>
<p>Doyoung doesn’t even have any idea of what the last thing could be either. He thought perhaps Johnny was going to take them to some sort of decoration part of the city, perhaps surprise him with a whole street that’s been decorated. Nothing though and they haven’t even strayed off the path to go home, Johnny still choosing to take the back roads instead of walking along the main street. It’s all normal, nothing even slightly giving him a hint as to what this could be that Johnny has planned. </p>
<p>Doyoung looks up at the taller one as they walk, Johnny slightly in front of him, his steps being bigger than Doyoung’s. He feels the blush on his cheeks come back as he admires Johnny’s side profile and the realization that he’s blushing, makes Doyoung’s brows furrow together, quickly looking down at his feet instead of Johnny. It’s slightly frustrating, the way he keeps finding himself wanting to look at the other only to get flustered. It’s not as though they haven’t spent plenty of time together before. It’s not like Doyoung hasn’t spent time looking at Johnny while he isn’t looking. Tonight though, for whatever reason, Doyoung can barely look at him without feeling his face heat up and those damn butterflies return. </p>
<p>Tonight definitely isn’t the first time that Doyoung has felt like this though. It’s been something that’s been happening occasionally for the last few weeks. There’s a stronger desire to take peeks at Johnny, his gaze wandering over to watch as he works on homework, his large sheets of paper spread out all over the dining room table as he works on his floor plans. Doyoung has found himself staring for far too long when Johnny returns from the gym, his arms still shimmering with the smallest amount of sweat and his muscles proudly on display. It’s definitely not just his physical appearance that Doyoung has found himself more interested in lately either, little things like Johnny’s laugh, his smile, the way they can tease each other playfully, all has become more and more pleasant for him. There have been times where Doyoung has purposely done something out of the ordinarily silly in hopes of getting a reaction out of the other. Moments where Doyoung starts playful fights for the sole purpose of wanting to get Johnny to tease him back. </p>
<p>They’re all little changes that Doyoung hadn’t thought much of but now that he’s pieces all them together, he feels his fingers curl up in his pockets, a surge of shyness running through him. Doyoung has always found Johnny attractive, both physically and his personality. It’s one of the reasons they became such good friends so quickly. They have pieces that the other craves. Johnny is far more outgoing than Doyoung is, far more confident than he could ever be as well. Yet Doyoung has stability that Johnny enjoys, he has routines that Johnny lacks. They fit each other well, filling in the missing spaces that they both didn’t realize that were missing in the first place. </p>
<p>Johnny slows his pace and soon Doyoung is caught up with him. They walk together as they pass by the park, it being vastly different than in the daytime and the only thing that Doyoung can see when they walk by is darkness with small pockets of light due to the lamps that stand as tall as some of the trees. As Doyoung starts to turn to return his gaze back in front of him, he notices that Johnny has stopped walking besides him. Instead, he’s walking towards one of the benches that’s resting in front of a tree. </p>
<p>“Johnny,” Doyoung laughs out, small puffs of cloudy breath being seen in the air. “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Sitting,” Johnny says with a smile, groaning softly as he settles down on the bench. “Come here,” he says, his hand patting against the spot next to him. </p>
<p>“It’s so cold,” Doyoung whines, his feet shuffling, barely lifting off the ground as he makes his way to Johnny. “I thought we were going home?” </p>
<p>“Mm,” Johnny hums, his tongue clicking as he looks at Doyoung. “We will.” </p>
<p>Silence falls over them for a few minutes, both of them seated with their hands in their pockets, bodies slightly shivering as the wind blows against them. Doyoung tilts his head, ready to ask Johnny if they can continue home because even with his hands in his pockets, Doyoung’s fingers are starting to become numb. Though when he turns to look at Johnny, he sees the other one already looking at him, his lips curled into the smallest of smiles. </p>
<p>“You can’t be mad at me, okay?” Johnny says, voice laced with hesitation. </p>
<p>Doyoung sputters out a laugh, his eyebrow raising at the other. “What do you mean? Why would I be mad at you?” </p>
<p>There’s another pause, one that has Doyoung’s smile fading, lips pressing together as he watches a seriousness wash over Johnny’s face. “Because, I’m going to do something.” </p>
<p>Slowly, Johnny’s hands come out of his pockets. Instead of landing on his own lap like he expected them to, Johnny’s hands come up to cup at Doyoung’s face. His hands are cold, freezing almost but due to the cold air, Doyoung’s cheeks are also cold and the slight temperature difference only makes Doyoung blink. Doyoung bites down on his lip slightly, a breathy laugh making them push apart. </p>
<p>“What-” </p>
<p>Doyoung’s words fade into the air as he realizes what Johnny is doing. He feels his whole body stiffen up, not out of discomfort but out of nervousness. He watches as Johnny slowly moves forward, his head tilting and his eyes closing. Doyoung sucks in a quick breath before he closes his eyes as well, only seconds before Johnny presses his lips to his. </p>
<p>The kiss is gentle, their lips barely touching. Doyoung can feel that Johnny’s hands are gently shaking against his lips and Doyoung has a feeling it might be more than just the cold that’s making them shake. Doyoung’s hands curl up in his pockets, his hands desperate to grab onto something as their lips continue to meet. Johnny pulls away, only barely before he pushes his lips against Doyoung’s again, connecting them for a second time. This time though, there’s more confidence behind it. Johnny tilts his head more, their noses bumping together as he repeats the action, moving his lips away only to push them right back against Doyoung’s. </p>
<p>Doyoung moves with him too, his own head tilting, his body moving forward more in attempts to become closer to him. Their lips move together slowly, wonderfully, <i>perfectly</i>. Kiss after kiss sends all sorts of fuzzy signals through Doyoung’s body. It has the butterflies in his stomach attempting to get out, the flutters in his heart speed up and melt into a faster heartbeat, the coldness around him turns into warmth, making Doyoung’s entire body feel as though it’s the middle of summer. </p>
<p>When Johnny finally pulls away completely, his hands sliding off of Doyoung’s cheeks, Doyoung opens his eyes slowly and he’s met with a blushing Johnny. The boy’s cheeks are red as can be, the color spreading along more than just on the apples of them. The other runs his hand through his hair, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck before they come to cover at his face, a groan being let out. </p>
<p>“You’re not mad, are you?” Johnny asks, his hands slowly coming down off his face. </p>
<p>Doyoung shakes his head with a nervous laugh. “If I was mad, would I have kept kissing you?” At his own words, Doyoung feels his body heat up once again, his blush practically matching Johnny’s. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you would have punched me in the face if you were mad,” Johnny laughs, his hands sliding along his thighs, giving them a hard squeeze. “Doyoung,” he starts, his head tilting to look at him. “I don’t know if you’ve realized this yet but,” he pauses to suck in a sharp breath, letting it out with the rest of his words. “I have the biggest crush on you.” </p>
<p>Like the pieces that fell into place when Doyoung thought about his own actions earlier, thinking about Johnny’s actions make nearly the same reaction happen. There are little things that Johnny does that are similar to the ones that Doyoung does in hopes of getting Johnny to react to them. There’s the teasing, the casual flirting which Doyoung assumed Johnny did to everyone, the way Johnny likes to give him hugs in the mornings and whenever he’s sleepy. Parts of Johnny that Doyoung assumed that were just how he was, not exactly due to Doyoung himself. </p>
<p>“I asked you to come out tonight because I wanted to tell you,” Johnny says softly, “Because it’s getting really hard to hide it.” </p>
<p>Doyoung bites down on his lip, his feet pushing against the ground. He knows he’s letting Johnny sit in silence for too long, he knows he should say something but he feels a huge wave of nervousness wash over him for the nth time since they’ve been out. </p>
<p>“So this was a date?” Doyoung finally asks, his eyes meeting Johnny’s. </p>
<p>“Kind of?” Johnny laughs, his shoulders slouching a bit as he looks at Doyoung. “I couldn’t just outright tell you.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” Doyoung asks. </p>
<p>“I mean, would you have said yes to a date?” </p>
<p>The answer lingers on Doyoung’s tongue as he debates whether he should say it or not. It stays for a few moments before it comes out, desperate to be said. “Yes,” Doyoung says, his gaze shifting from Johnny’s eyes, “If you would have asked me on a date, I would have said yes.” </p>
<p>“Doyoung,” Johnny laughs out, “You better not be messing with me.” </p>
<p>“I’m not!” Doyoung whines, his ankle hitting against Johnny’s. “I would have,” he says softly, his head turning to look at Johnny again. “I would have said yes.” Johnny’s face lights up, his lips curling into the brightest grin that makes Doyoung smile as well. Doyoung pushes himself up off the bench with a light bounce. “Though, you won’t have a chance to ask me out on another date if we don’t get home soon,” he says, his hands wiggling in his pockets. “I’m going to freeze to death.” </p>
<p>With a laugh, Johnny stands up. “Is my little bunny cold?” Johnny teases. The tease doesn’t last long though because Johnny leans forward, pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s forehead. “I’ll keep you warm while we walk.” </p>
<p>“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Doyoung raises his eyebrow, his head tilting up to look at Johnny. </p>
<p>“Well for starters I can do this,” he pauses, leaning down to press a proper kiss to Doyoung’s lips. This kiss lasts slightly longer, their lips being pressed together harder as well, a more confident kiss than the first. As Johnny pulls away, his hand pushes its way into Doyoung’s jacket pocket. His cold hand wraps around his and tugs it out, much to Doyoung’s displeasure when he feels the cold air hit his hand. The coldness is quickly gone though when Johnny wiggles both of their hands into his pocket. </p>
<p>“So where do you want to go for our second date?” Johnny says as they walk, their bodies pressed together closely. </p>
<p>“Anywhere that doesn’t involve ice skating again,” Doyoung says with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Damn,” Johnny laughs, “That was my plan.” </p>
<p>Doyoung smiles, a smile big enough to show off his gums, a sight that he knows Johnny enjoys. “Well looks like we’re not going on another date then.” </p>
<p>“Not even if it was a date on our couch,” Johnny says with a hum, “one with all our cozy blankets and some yummy popcorn?” </p>
<p>“Are you suggesting we do that when we get home?” Doyoung laughs. </p>
<p>“Well, not really but I definitely won’t be opposed to it,” the other smiles. “Especially if that means I get to cuddle you.” </p>
<p>Doyoung bites down on his lip, trying to hold back the smile that’s twitching at the corners of his mouth. “I <i>guess</i> we could do that,” Doyoung pauses, his eyes meeting with Johnny’s. “You’re making the popcorn this time though.” </p>
<p>Johnny’s jaw drops slightly, his head leaning back as he groans. “You’re so much better at it though!” </p>
<p>“Hey!” Doyoung laughs out breathily, “You want to take me on a date so you can make the popcorn!” </p>
<p>They’re both set off into a burst of laughter, their bodies bumping together more as they walk. Their laughter fades as they reach their apartment building, both of them clearing their throats and trying to catch their breaths. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Johnny says as they wait for the elevator. “Did you have a good time? Tell me honestly.” </p>
<p>Doyoung hums, his shoulders shrugging gently. “I did,” he smiles, “even though ice skating was a disaster,” he laughs, “I had a good time.” </p>
<p>When Doyoung looks over at Johnny, he sees the most sincere smile on his lips. A smile that makes Doyoung’s heart skip a beat. Johnny squeezes his hand as the elevator dings and slowly leads him into it when the doors open. Their hands stay connected when Johnny wraps his arm around Doyoung’s waist, making his back arch as he leans down to press a kiss to Doyoung’s lips. It’s a kiss met with soft laughter and smiles, one that lasts all the way until they get to their apartment. </p>
<p>A kiss that keeps returning over and over again as their night continues.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{ <a href="https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/wooberry">cc</a> }</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>